itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2010
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2010 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Cybercrime: A Sketch of 18 U.S.C. 1030 and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report RS20830) (Dec. 27, 2010). * Cybercrime: An Overview of the Federal Computer Fraud and Abuse Statute and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report 97-1025) (Dec. 27, 2010). * U.S. National Science Foundation: An Overview (CRS Report 95-307) (Dec. 20, 2010). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Dec. 14, 2010). * The Emergency Alert System (EAS) and All-Hazard Warnings (CRS Report RL32527) (Dec. 14, 2010) * Emergency Communications: Broadband and the Future of 911 (CRS Report R41208) (Dec. 13, 2010). * Classified Information Policy and Executive Order 13526 (CRS Report R41528) (Dec. 10, 2010). * The Stuxnet Computer Worm: Harbinger of an Emerging Warfare Capability (CRS Report R41524) (Dec. 9, 2010). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Dec. 6, 2010). November * The Communications Decency Act: Section 230(c)(1) and Online Intermediary Liability (CRS Report R41499) (Nov. 19, 2010). * The Bayh-Dole Act: Selected Issues in Patent Policy and the Commercialization of Technology (CRS Report RL32076) (Nov. 16, 2010). * Perjury Under Federal Law: A Sketch of the Elements (CRS Report 98-807) (Nov. 5, 2010). * Perjury Under Federal Law: A Brief Overview (CRS Report 98-808) (Nov. 5, 2010). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Nov. 3, 2010). October * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Oct. 18, 2010). * Intelligence Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL33539) (Oct. 14, 2010). * The Americans with Disabilities Act: Application to the Internet (CRS Report R40462) (Oct. 13, 2010). * Distribution of Broadband Stimulus Grants and Loans: Applications and Awards (CRS Report R41164) (Oct. 7, 2010). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Oct. 7, 2010). * Telework for Executive Agency Employees: A Side-by-Side Comparison of Legislation Pending in the 111th Congress (CRS Report RL34516) (Oct. 5, 2010). * Contract Types: An Overview of the Legal Requirements and Issues (CRS Report R41168) (Oct. 1, 2010). September * Managing Electronic Waste: Issues with Exporting E-Waste (CRS Report R40850) (Sept. 27, 2010). * The Freedom of Information Act and Nondisclosure Provisions in Other Federal Laws (CRS Report R41406) (Sept. 24, 2010). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Sept. 23, 2010). * Applicability of the Copyright Law’s First Sale Doctrine to Imported Goods Manufactured Abroad: Costco Wholesale Corp. v. Omega S.A. (CRS Report R41422) (Sept. 21, 2010). * False Patent Marking: Litigation and Legislation (CRS Report R41418) (Sept. 20, 2010). * An Overview of Recent U.S. Supreme Court Jurisprudence in Patent Law (CRS Report RL33923) (Sept. 17, 2010). * Landsat and the Data Continuity Mission (R40594) (Sept. 17, 2010). * Statutory Damage Awards in Peer-to-Peer File Sharing Cases (CRS Report R41415) (Sept. 16, 2010). * The SPEECH Act: The Federal Response to ‘Libel Tourism' (CRS Report R41417) (Sept. 16, 2010). * The Freedom of Information Act and Nondisclosure Provisions in Other Federal Laws (CRS Report R41406) (Sept. 13, 2010). * Distribution of Broadband Stimulus Grants and Loans: Applications and Awards (CRS Report R41164) (Sept. 9, 2010). * U.S. Initiatives to Promote Global Internet Freedom: Issues, Policy, and Technology (CRS Report R41120) (Sept. 8, 2010). * Spyware: Background and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32706) (Sept. 8, 2010). August * The Role of Trade Secrets in Innovation Policy (CRS Report R41391) (Aug. 31, 2010). * Unlawful Internet Gambling Enforcement Act (UIGEA) and Its Implementing Regulations (CRS Report RS22749) (Aug. 27, 2010). * Congressional Oversight of Intelligence: Current Structure and Alternatives (CRS Report RL32525) (Aug. 25, 2010). July * Public Employees’ Right to Privacy in Their Electronic Communications: City of Ontario v. Quon in the Supreme Court (CRS Report R41344) (July 28, 2010). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (July 1, 2010). June * Legal Standard for Disclosure of Cell-Site Information (CSI) and Geolocation (Memorandum for Sen. Wyden) (June 29, 2010). * Intelligence Reform After Five Years: The Role of the Director of National Intelligence (DNI) (CRS Report R41295) (June 22, 2010). * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) Acquisition: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R41284) (June 15, 2010). * A Federal Chief Technology Officer in the Obama Administration: Options and Issues for Consideration (CRS Report R40150) (June 10, 2010). * Critical Infrastructures: Background, Policy, and Implementation (CRS Report RL30153) (June 7, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Improve Research and Development (GAO-10-466) (June 3, 2010). May * NONE April * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Apr. 5, 2010). March * Executive Orders: Issuance and Revocation (CRS Report R42507) (Mar. 25, 2010). * The Department of Homeland Security Intelligence Enterprise: Operational Overview and Oversight Challenges for Congress (CRS Report R40602) (Mar. 19, 2010). * Patent Reform: Judicial Developments in Areas of Legislative Interest (CRS Report R41090) (Mar. 2, 2010). February * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40436) (Feb. 23, 2010). * The Privacy and Security Provisions for Health Information in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 (CRS Report R40546) (Feb. 22, 2010). * Broadband Infrastructure Programs in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (CRS Report R40674) (Feb. 3, 2010). * Social Networking and Constituent Communications: Member Use of Twitter During a Two-Month Period in the 111th Congress (CRS Report R41066) (Feb. 3, 2010). * Reauthorizing the Satellite Home Viewing Provisions in the Communications Act and the Copyright Act: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40624) (Feb. 2, 2010). * Satellite Surveillance: Domestic Issues (CRS Report RL34421) (Feb. 1, 2010). January * Congress as a Consumer of Intelligence Information (CRS Report R40136) (Jan. 28, 2010). * Federal Information Security and Data Breach Notification Laws (CRS Report RL34120) (Jan. 28, 2010). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Jan. 26, 2010). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Jan. 26, 2010). * CRS Issue Statement on Intellectual Property Rights (CRS Report IS40333) (Jan. 15, 2010). * The National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC)-Responsibilities and Potential Congressional Concerns (CRS Report R41022) (Jan. 15, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Current Legislation, Executive Branch Initiatives, and Options for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (Jan. 12, 2010). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Jan. 12, 2010). * CRS Issue Statement on Critical Infrastructure Security (CRS Report ADA514725) (Jan. 12, 2010). * Broadband Infrastructure Programs in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (CRS Report R40436) (Jan. 7, 2010). * Intellectual Property in Industrial Designs: Issues in Innovation and Competition (CRS Report RL34559) (Jan. 6, 2010). * Patents on Tax Strategies: Issues in Intellectual Property and Innovation (CRS Report RL34221) (Jan. 6, 2010). * Current Issues in Patentable Subject Matter: Business Methods, Tax Planning Methods, and Genetic Materials (CRS Report R40681) (Jan. 6, 2010). * Patent Reform in the 111th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R40481) (Jan. 6, 2010). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2010